1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a power generation system using a helical turbine, and more particularly to a helical turbine power generation system, in which kinetic energy of a helical turbine obtaining a rotation force by tidal water flow energy can be converted into electrical energy by using a wound rotor induction generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a turbine refers to a machine or an apparatus for converting energy included in fluids (such as, water, gas, steam, etc.) into useful mechanical work. A system for generating tidal energy by using such a turbine is tidal power generation.
In conventional tidal power generation, a tidal power dam is built on a back bay of a high tidal range in order to block the movement of sea water, and then the difference of water level between inside and outside of the tidal power dam, which is generated by a tidal range, is used to generate electricity. This mechanism of the tidal power generation is similar to that of hydroelectric power generation.
However, the conventional tidal power generation uses potential energy, and thus, requires a water level above a certain height. Therefore, it is necessary to build a seawall causing environmental pollution problems including sea water pollution.
In addition, the construction of such a sea wall requires a long construction period, and accordingly high construction costs.